


May

by tony_luvv



Series: 2018-2019 Holiday Saga [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky's a Perv, Crack, Crossdressing, Dirty Thoughts, Gen, M/M, Pizza Dog "Lucky", Ridiculous, pizza party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: Some Random One Shots for the month of May.





	1. May 4 - Star Wars Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Light Sabers, Scary Pepper, Boys in Trouble, Gen/No Pairing

Bucky and Steve found them in the forest after the third tree went down. Rhodes and Stark had been missing all day after breakfast, conspiring together and then taking off once their plates were empty. Normally it wouldn’t have been much of a concern but when a tree fell in the surrounding forest and Pepper Potts called Steve knew it was going to be a worrisome day.

“Where are they Steve?” Pepper Potts was terrifying and Steve buckled in a second.

“No idea ma’am, they disappeared after breakfast.” Bucky snickered in the background and Steve glared at him. Even though it didn’t help him at all.

“Steve, find them and when you do call me. I’ll be in touch.”

“Yes ma’am.” Once the phone was disconnected Steve felt like he could breathe again and start whining, “Why is it my problem?”

Bucky came over and clapped him on the back, “You are team captain, go find your team.” In the distance, they heard another tree fall and Buck just smirked at him.

So when they came across the two best friends standing at the bottom of a hill, glowing sticks in their hands, Steve called Pepper.

“Did you find them?”

“Yes, they’re in the woods surround the compound and battling with glowing sticks.”

“Glowing sticks?”

“Yes, red and blue glowing sticks that they’re using as swords.”

“I’ll be right there, **don’t** lose sight of them.” She didn’t wait for anything else from Steve, just hung up. So Steve and Bucky stood there a safe distance between them and those glowing sticks.

“Pepper’s going to kill them.”

Bucky smirked, “I’m going to record it.” While they were waiting for Pepper to arrive Clint called.

“Where the hell is everyone?” Bucky pulled the phone away from his ear when Clint shrieked at him.

“In the forest.” Of course Bucky was going to keep it as vague as possible while Steve sweated over the arrival of Miss Potts.

“What? Why? What’s happening out there? An attack, give me details man!”

“Come find out.” And then he hung up on him. “Clint should be here soon.”

“Great.” Right after that, Rhodes took a swing at Tony and missed. But his glow stick sliced through the tree behind him like butter. “What the hell!”

Not looking away from the battle between Rhodes and Stark, Bucky commented, “Looks like I might lose another hand today.” The look of horror on Steve’s face was priceless.

xXx

When Clint arrived, he could believe it. “No way.”

Bucky smirked, “Yep.”

“But it’s impossible, he couldn’t–”

“He did.”

“But–”

“Look.”

“Can we?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Potts.”

“Oh they’re fucked.”

Steve spoke on auto pilot, “Language Clint.”

“Sorry Cap.”

xXx

A quinjet touched down and out came Pepper Potts and Nick Fury.

**“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK AND JAMES RUPERT RHODES PUT THE LIGHT SABERS DOWN OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL STRANGLE YOU!”**

Both men jumped back from each other, light sabers shining bright between them. “ _But Pepper–_ ” they whined looking up the hill at her.

**“RIGHT NOW DON’T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN.”**

xXx

They were back in the compound, light sabers powered down and held secure by Miss Potts as she finished scolding the two men. Pepper had finally calmed down enough to stop and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Tony turned to James, “Fierce Rhodey, our battle was.” Rhodes snickered.

_-SMACK- -SMACK-_

Tony rubbed his burning cheek, “I deserved that.”

Rhodey rubbed his own matching one, “I didn’t.”

“Say another word and I won’t hesitate to do it again.” Pepper glared the two into submission.


	2. May 5 - No Pants Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cross-Dressing, Acceptance, Temptation, Bucky x Tony

Tony waited for this day all year. May 5th, the day he could walk around without pants. Now for most, people would assume he walked around in his boxer briefs or something. Well...not quite. May 5th could fall on any day of the week really but most years he wasn’t so lucky to get this special day on the weekend. So a few years ago, he’d taken to wearing dresses and skirts. _Technically_ they weren’t pants, nothing hugging between his legs. So if he was called to the office or into a meeting, he’d wear a business skirt or dress.

It certainly shocked the hell out of the board the first time he’d done it but at this point they were _somewhat_ used to it.

Anyway, this year, May 5th was a Saturday, and _yes_ , he was home all day...but this year he also had roommates. So a cute skirt it is!

Throwing open the doors to his closet he strode to the back where his special outfits were located. Tony has always enjoyed dressing up, so after awhile he’d taken to collecting all types of clothes and coming up with reasons to wear them. Today is a nice day, weather warming up which meant he didn’t need heavy clothing. He went with a black flared skater skirt that rested right at his belly button. The skirt stopped just shy of mid-thigh and looked good on him. He looked over his collection of tops and spotted one of his favorite band logos. A matching black tank crop-top had AC/DC printed across the chest. He threw it on and some black boots as a final touch before going to stand in front of the mirror.

Looking at his reflection he couldn't help but pout, “What do you think FRIDAY? I feel like I'm missing something...” He spun back and forth, loving the way the skirt twisted to catch up with him.

“ _Maybe an accessory or two Boss, I’d say a black choker would really throw the look together._ ”

“Such fashion taste, have you’ve been talking to Jan again?”

“ _Only a little._ ” Tony laughed, he was so proud of his girl. Doing as suggested he grabbed a leather choker and attached it. Once it was on he went back to his accessories when he spotted them. Circular sunglasses, dark grey lens with gold outlining. Around the lens the metal frame stuck out a little with a small leaf pattern engraved along the side. He put them on.

“Okay FRIDAY, you think I’m ready now?”

He stood there in his little punk outfit, posing and modeling for the mirror and FRIDAY’s cameras.

“ _Magnificent Boss._ ”

“Well baby girl, don’t wait up.”

Leaving his room he made for the common area, it was coffee time.

When he walked in, jaws dropped. Surprisingly Thor was the first to recover, “What are you wearing, Anthony?”

Of course Natasha was the only one that didn’t react like the boys did, instead she hid her snickers behind her tea cup. “Yeah Stark, where are your pants?” Tony glared at her through his shades, she knew damn well why. She was with him this same time last year!

“You know why Natashalie.” He pouted and then went to make a cup of his life juice.

That got Clint going though, he hated being left out. “Know what? Care to fill the rest of us in?”

“Well if you must know bird brain, it’s National No Pants Day.”

“So you wear women’s clothing instead?” Poor Steve, cursed to forever be confused by the 21st century.

“Well I can’t walk around in my underwear in public so I assumed the same with my new roommates. This is the next best thing.” The coffee pot dinged so he turned to make himself busy. He faintly heard Thor ask Natasha something as they left the common floor.

In fact he was so immersed in making his coffee he completely missed Bucky entering the room. The ex-assassin was sort of, maybe, his boyfriend. He wasn’t completely sure since they’ve only been on two dates but that was semantics. James entered the room, spotting Tony at the same moment Clint and Steve spotted him, it seemed like everyone froze (except Tony who was oblivious to the whole encounter). Bucky's eyes greedily took in his outfit, hungry eyes trialing over his body and the skin exposed. When his smile turned shark like and predatory, the two blondes took off running. Fleeing the scene as fast as they could before they witnessed something they weren’t prepared to see.

The sound of scrapping chairs and running feet had Tony cluing back into his surroundings. He turned to see Clint and Steve retreating backs and then nearly bumped into Bucky who was standing right behind him.

“James!” He jumped, almost dropping his coffee mug. It was only Bucky’s fast reflexes that saved his favorite mug from a terrible demise. “Hi, um, g-good morning.”

James leaned in, morning voice deep and sexy, “Mornin’ doll. Wha’s got you all dressed up an’ pretty?” He’s cheeks warmed under Bucky’s heated stare.

“Oh, it’s a – well today’s…no pants day.” He kept looking down, unable to look his crush, man – person in the face. Embarrassment making him nervous and fidgety.

James stepped even closer, - _how was that even possible, he was already so close! -_ right into his space and his metal arm curled around his exposed waist. The cool metal chilled his skin causing goosebumps to rise and make him shiver. “You look gorgeous like that baby doll. Is this the only time you wear skirts or will this become a regular thing?” Tony was freaking out, did James really like it or did he want Tony to stop? He was going to tell him, stuttering like the mess he is and tell him not often but James beat him to the punch. Leaning in close, mouth to his ear, “I _really_ hope this becomes a regular thing.”

“I have more!” He froze, shocked that he just said that. Bucky froze too but for the only reason Tony wasn’t thinking of. While every negative response filtered through Tony's mind, James was trying his best not to pop a boner at all the sexy little outfits he imagined Tony could be hiding from him.

“Will you show me?” Tony jerked back to look up at James, eyes locking with Bucky’s grey-blue ones over the rims of his sunglasses. It was crazy, he’d only know the Winter Soldier for a few months and dated him a week or two but something about this man stole all his words. He swallowed the ball of nerves in his throat and nodded, making Bucky smile. The taller man leaned down, flesh hand tilting his head up and kissed him sweetly. “Lead the way doll.”

God he loved those lips, he pushed up for another kiss. Just a press of lips that made him smile. Then he grabbed the flesh hand off his face and used it to drag the other man to the elevator.

When they got upstairs Tony led him to his bedroom and to his walk in closet where he’d been not even an hour ago. “It’s all right here.” James didn’t let go of his hand but he did look over his wardrobe. Eyes scanning different dresses and skirts, matching tops to go along and…shoes.

“You have heels too?” Tony flushed again at the incredulity in Bucky’s voice. James quickly noticed and turned to him, squeezing his hand, “Hey, I was just surprised, I didn’t mean to sound rude or anything. Okay?” He even crouched down a little to get Tony to look at him.

He smiled and James smiled back, “Okay.”

“Will you model some for me?”

“Sure.”

Tony went about changing, he had a lounge chair in there so he made sure James was settled before he started. Modelling shows for his friends was pretty common occurrence for Tony so he actually had one of those wooden folded panels to change behind while James waited. He’s extremely grateful he got it now, otherwise he doesn’t think he’d be able to handle James watching him.

For his first outfit he put on thin strap gladiator sandal heels and a white long sleeve pencil dress. He flattened out the dress taking in a deep breath before moving around the barrier. His hands gripped the edges of his sleeves nervously as he walked closer to Bucky.

“What do you think?” Carefully, he spun around, letting James see every side of him.

“Whoa, damn Tony I think I have a new kink…” He stared, drinking in the sight Tony presented. The white hugging him beautifully and curved around his ass. It took all of Bucky’s self-control to stay in that chair and not jump Tony’s bones. The white looked good on him, making his tan skin stand out against the clean white fabric. Fuck his legs looked so fucking juicy– “Did you shave your legs?”

“Oh, well I did it once a long time ago. Haven’t stopped doing it since.” Tony leaned back a little, looking down his body at his hairless legs, “Is it too weird?”

“Honey I was born during the depression, died in a world war, spent years as a mindless puppet of a Nazi terrorist group and currently work part time as a super hero with the coolest metal arm in history. Nothing is weird anymore. If you like it than I like it.”

Tony had stood there listening to James, arms crossed as he nervously bit his lip. But by the end, he was smiling brightly down at the other man. Unable to help himself, he walked over, standing next to the lounge chair he leaned down to kiss this perfect man. Bucky’s hand came out, rubbing and caressing the back of his thigh. He leaned back, enough to look James in the eye when he whispered, “Thank you.”

After a few more shared kisses Tony went back to changing outfits. His next dress was a grey slash neck knitted dress and grey low top converse sneakers. With a little more confidence he came around the divide strutting. Making a show of swinging his hips and circling the room.

James squirmed in his seat, “Damn I’m going to have to start calling you kitten.”

Tony grinned, walking over to James he dropped down to his knees before the man and ran one hand up his leg. As best as he could, he looked up under his lashes and squeezed the calve in his hand, “Meow.”

Bucky’s entire body twitched and Tony jumped back laughing, “That wasn’t very nice _kitten_.” James was definitely pouting at him.

“I’m sorry but you literally set yourself up for that one.”

“Yeah, yeah, next please.”

For his next outfit he grabbed a floral fit and flare dress. The front covered his chest and sat higher, leaving little spaghetti straps to cover his shoulders and leave a lot of his back exposed. Like all the other dresses it stopped mid-thigh but this one held a cute white flowers over a dark purple background. He put heels on again, white ankle strap and open toed heels that went perfectly.

When he finished dressing he moved to the mirror instead of Bucky, twisting and turning like he did in his skirt this morning. James joined him at the mirror. “You really do look beautiful doll.” Tony blushed, loving how James complimented him. It made something warm flutter in his chest every time he spoke. Tony turned around, facing James head on. Blush be damned, “I love you.” Bucky looked at him, eyes wide in surprise and Tony found himself fumbling to explain, “I know we’ve barely dated and that things can’t be easy for you after everything but I really mean it. I love you James.”

A big solid body pushed him back into the cold surface of the mirror and kissed him. Lips angel soft and tongue sinful as hell as it devoured him, “God you are so beautiful and I love you too Tony. I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. May 11 - Eat What You Want Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Food, Inappropriate Talk, Hints of Bucky x Tony

It was slow going but finally, everyone was together and present at the dining table. It was huge to accommodate all the Avengers but they made it work. At the head of the table sat Steve, taking charge like the leader he is. To his left was Natasha followed by Clint and Scott. They were followed by the Maximoff twins and Vision with Tony squeezing between Vision and Loki. On the other end of the table was Thor and he had a box of Pop-Tarts that he kept trying to share with Loki. Between Steve and Thor on the Captain’s right side was Sam, Rhodes, Peter, Hope, Valkyrie, Bucky, Phil, and Bruce.

“Great, thank you for being here team, today is a team bonding day. In honor of National Eat What You Want Day, we will be discussing options and working on making favorite dishes together. Depending on the dish we might even have to make a trip to the grocery store. So on that note, any suggestions for food?”

Hawkeye was the first to break the ice, “Well my vote is for pizza.” A chorus of groans went around the table.

Stark leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable, it was going to be a long meeting. “Nice one bird brain, how about something we don’t eat once a week?”

“Tony be nice, any other ideas?” Steve…always trying to be the diplomat.

Peter started raising his hand, waving it around until Steve pointed at him, “Pie!”

Steve waited for Peter to continue but the kid just sat there smiling. Sighing, he asked, “What kind of pie?”

Peter thought about it, “Um, pumpkin maybe?” Steve smiled at him encouragingly.

“Pumpkin’s good.”

Tony smirked from his end of the table, “I would have thought you’d vote for apple.”

Before Steve could pitch a fit Loki broke in with, “I’d prefer apple. It’s sweeter.”

Sam leaned in at this point, “What you got against pumpkin pie?”

Loki didn’t even hesitate to say, “It’s flavor is detestable.”

Sam looked ready to wage war when Vision cut in, “I quite enjoy baking, we could always make more than one. There are plenty of mouths to feed.”

“The more the merrier!” Thor stuffed another pop-tart in his mouth after his piece was said.

“Okay, good what else?”

This went on for a while, foods being pitched and shot down left and right. Mini arguments over taste rising and falling like the tide. Finally things were winding down. They had a huge menu planned for the rest of the day but Steve needed to make sure everyone said their piece and had something they included to the menu. It finally gets to Bucky, who had been sitting like a dark angel in his seat. Somehow blending into the background even though he was sitting with everyone else at the table.

“Anything else you’d like to eat today?” It was a general question, spoken to the table at large but Bucky was the only one to answer.

With his dark shadows and creepy killer vibes, he spoke. Causal as hell, as if he were reading from a newspaper like Bruce was doing, he said, “Tony’s ass.” Tony flushed a dark red, completely thrown by the comment and Bucky, the bastard, had the nerve to smirk at him. Barnes ignored all the other stunned faces around him, soul focus on Tony and enjoyed the view Tony was making.

With all the patience of a saint and a man that had dealt with dumb shit like this for far too long, Rhodes moved to cover Peter’s ears. “Come on kid, time to go.” And quickly dragged the equally fluster (probably from trauma) kid away from the table.

Peter’s clumsy exit with Rhodey was what must of snapped Steve out of it because he stood up and slammed his hands on the table. “James Buchanan Barnes! NOT AT THE TABLE.” Most of the tables occupants were still reeling, Sam and Clint have failed to pick their jaws up off the floor. Natasha had taken to poking at Clint. Peitro was glaring at Barnes while trying to cover Wanda’s ears much like Rhodes did to Peter. Although Wanda wasn’t having it. Vision, Hope, and Phil didn’t really react, just accepted the fate they were stuck with these people for the rest of the day. Valkyrie toasted Bucky with her bottle and drank to his bravery. Loki cooed at the flustered Tony, making his flush even more and keeping it that way. While Thor sat in his seat, box of pop-tarts held close as he watched the show everyone made.

Bruce casually lowers his newspaper and says, “You should let him Tony, you could cross that off your bucket list and I'm sure Mr. Barnes will make it quite pleasurable for you.”

Loki cackled with glee, he didn’t know a Midgardian mortal could turn that shade of red.

It was going to be a long day indeed and hopefully for Bucky, he got a taste of plump ass by the end of the night.


	4. May 19 - Pizza Party Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pizza, Some Pupper Stuff, Hints of Clint x Tony

_-DING DONG-_

Tony rushed to the door at the sound of the bell. Lots of people had already arrived to the party. The mansion was full of people, superheroes, friends and family all gathered around mountains of pizza boxes. The kitchen itself was nothing but pizza boxes. On every flat surface available and from every lovable pizza joint around.

He got pizza’s from all the chain places, Dominos, Pizza Hut, Papa Johns and then he’d gotten from some of New York’s famous mom and pop places. Joe’s Pizza from Carmine Street were going fast. Two Boot’s and Little Italy Pizza were popular among the guest as well. To drink, he’d gotten a few of those soda fountains that you saw at pizza joints brought in and installed.

_-DING DONG-_

“Hold on, I’m coming!” Finally he got to the door and swung it open. Before he could even greet his guest he was being engulfed in a crushing hug.

“I FUCKING LOVE YOU TONY! A PIZZA PARTY. A BILLIONAIRE’S PIZZA PARTY! I COULD SMELL THE PIZZA COMING UP THE DRIVEWAY!”

“Clint, holy crap calm down and stop screaming in my ear.”

“Sorry, sorry,” finally his bestie pulled back and let him breathe again, “This is so amazing I can’t even tell you, how many pizza’s did you order?”

“Over a hundred and from multiple locations,” Clint started vibrating in his spot next to the door that Tony shut behind him and his dog, “and hello Lucky.” He knelt down, letting Pizza Dog lick his face  and laughed. “I can’t tell who’s more excited, Pizza Dog or Pizza Boy.”

“Me, it would be me.” Clint pulled his jacket off, throwing it at the coat hanger. Tony looked at him and laughed, he was wearing a black tee and in big bold letter’s his shirt said, “You had me at pizza…” That was definitely Clint.

“Well, everyone is pretty much here. Pizza is spread out in the kitchen and right outside the kitchen are cups and soda fountains. Pace yourself and have fun.”

“SODA FOUNTAIN! COME ON LUCKY!”

Later on that night, while most of the partiers had either gone home or found a room to sleep in Tony was attempting to clean up. He was grabbing red cups and empty plates throwing them in the big black trash bag when he spotted Pizza Dog attempting to steal some pizza gold from his owner. Clint was passed out in one of the lounge chairs passed out with a plate on his chest. The plate had one half eaten piece of pizza left and Lucky was attempting to get it without waking Clint.

Putting the trash bag aside he called for the dog, “Lucky, hey, come here.” Lucky looked at him, contemplating the benefits of leaving a prime slice behind for this human. “I have a surprise for you…” He spoke in a sweet song like voice and it got the dog’s tail wagging. “Come on, let me show you what I got.” A little more pleading and gesturing and Lucky was trotting over to him. “Good boy, stay. I’m going to get your gift.” Cautiously he stood up, backing away and when Lucky didn’t move he scampered off into the other room. It only took a moment but when he came back Lucky was in the same spot like a good boy.

“Good boy Lucky, okay here you go! Happy Birthday Pizza Dog.” Pulling the bag from around his back he pulled out the plush pizza toy for Lucky. It was a pepperoni slice with a smiley face about the size of his head with a little pit of cushion. Lucky’s tail bagged on the floor in his excitement but he took the toy carefully. Teeth slow and careful as he gripped it from Tony’s hand and then ran off with it. Probably to destroy it.

“Well, I hope he likes it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“He loves it.”

“Wha’?” Tony was dead tired. He glanced at the clock, 6:15 glared at him and he groaned into his pillow.

Noise sparked over the phone again, “Lucky, he fucking loves that thing. Literally takes that pizza toy with him everywhere.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Honestly Tony doesn’t know why he was humoring Clint so early in the morning. Especially when his pillow was so soft and his blankets were so warm.

“It’s not nice! It’s getting weird, I came home yesterday to find him in my bed laying down with that damn toy under him. I opened the door and he was licking it until he spotted me, then he stared me down like I was intruding on something!”

“Yeah?”

“Yes Anthony! I think my dog is having an affair with his plush pizza.”

“Okay.” Maybe if he fell back asleep now he’d still get six hours of sleep.

“Okay? Are you listening to me?”

“No, bye Clint.”

“Don’t ‘bye’ me, my dog is in a relationship with a slice of pizza!”

“Seems like something you’d be proud of…”

“Not when they’re making love on my bed!”

“…”

“…”

-CLICK-

“Tony? Tony!” He glanced inside his bedroom to see Lucky standing above his plush pizza toy. It looked like– “DAMN IT LUCKY NO!”

**Author's Note:**

> These are just little shorts, sorry they aren't better.
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated.


End file.
